HIME? Falling in love with you?
by Hikaru-1989
Summary: Cagalli is an ordinary girl who loved reading books. As she was heading home one day, she found her friend to be in danger. she helped her to get away. And the next thing she knew, she was flushed down the toilet bowl? what's going on? Asucag! chapter 5 u
1. A princess!

**HI-ME? Falling for you?

* * *

**

**_A/N: I'm busy recently with studies. Busy and stress. How I hate it. Anyway, this is a new story I've thought of recently. It just came to me when I was watching 'Kyou Kara Maou'. It's a nice anime on Animax recently. (For those who know…) So read it up and enjoy the story. Flames and criticism are accepted._**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam Seed and Kyou Kara Maou. I only use the characters form GS and a little plot of KKM.

* * *

_**

**Chapter 1: A princess?

* * *

**

"Cagalli!" Mana shouted from the kitchen. "You're going to be late for school!"

"Coming!" replied a blond headed girl with amber eyes.

* * *

**Cagalli's POV**

I'm Cagalli Yula Attha. That was Mana who is my auntie who so-called adopted me. My mum and dad were always overseas working. Actual fact, I've not seen them since I had any collection of memories. Anyway, I'm currently staying with Aunt Mana who had taken care of me since I am a baby. I'm 16 this year and currently studying in Orb high school. It's currently the winter season so I'm wearing a thick black coat and uniform. It's really tough to wear it black all the time though. I just can't stand it!

* * *

"CAGALLI!" Mana shouted once more.

"Hai!" said cagalli as she checks her hair again before heading towards the main door.

She grabs her coat with her bag and off she went.

"I'm off! Aunt Mana!" said cagalli as she dismounted her bike and put her bag into the bike's basket.

"Be careful!" Mana waved at cagalli from the door.

"BYE!" shouted Cagalli.

Mana sighed. It's not like she hated that child or anything. Instead, she treated the child like her own. She never understood why did her sister and brother-in-law left that child to her and went off to overseas to work. Though they had sent presents, photos and letters to Cagalli, they were never there for Cagalli when things went wrong. However, she suspect it's because of her brother-in-law's real identify that kept them away.

Mana headed up to Cagalli's room to clean up. Cagalli was a book lover. She loved books more than anything. But recently, she seemed to read manga. Mana was shocked at first but she accepted the change Cagalli is having. However! Cagalli though she loved her books, she was a messy girl.

"I guess her room is still the same." Said Mana as she climbs up the stairs. Once again, Mana sighed as she opens the door. It was a mess. The books were all about the floor. There was not even a place or call it space to stand or walk at all. Sometimes, Mana thought, how did Cagalli sleep at night?

* * *

"OHAYO!" Cagalli shouted as she came into her classroom.

"Cagalli!" Asagi shouted. Asagi is a girl with red hair with dark purple eyes. She ran towards Cagalli with a book in her hand.

"Guess what?" said Asagi excitedly. "The newest volume of 'Prince's love?' manga had just came out and in the bookstore!" Asagi showed the book to Cagalli.

"NO! NO! OH MY GOD!" shouted Cagalli as she looked at the book.

"HA! I bet that Cagalli had not bought it right?" a boy with black hair and green eyes, Kazuki asked as he walked towards Cagalli.

"Why would you care?" cagalli rebuked back. Kazuki was about to reply her when the teacher came in.

"All right! Everyone, back to your seat!"

* * *

**Cagalli's POV**

The girl was Asagi, Asagi Jun. She had been my best friend since I entered Orb high. She is a book lover like me too. However, recently we had been addicted to manga. Why did this happen? Well, it's all because of the manga, 'Prince's love?'. Asagi and me were on our way home till we saw this awesome picture of two young men, one with dark brown hair and purple eyes. Another is a man with blue eyes and emerald eyes. We fell in love with the men at once. However, they are just manga character. But I personally like the one with dark brown hair and purple eyes. He just looked so cute!

And the boy just now, is Kazuki, Kauzki Gisi. He is my childhood friend. We grew up together. He was always a nice person. However, once we entered high school, he became arrogant. He was showing off things. He looks like bastard!

* * *

**After school…**

"Cagalli?" Asagi called as she stood up from her seat.

"Yeah?" Cagalli replied as she packed her bag. Asagi walked towards Cagalli and stood beside her desk.

"Are you heading to the book store now?"

"Of course!" said Cagalli as she smiled. "You coming?"

"Sorry!" said Asagi. "I've club today."

"…"

"I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, Asagi. I'll go by myself." Said cagalli as she stood up and walked off.

"I'll call you tonight!"

"OKAY!" shouted cagalli.

* * *

"Finally I'd bought it!" said Cagalli excitedly as she dismounted her bike and got on it.

She rode off from the bookstore and cycled home. Cagalli wanted to know what had happened in the new volume of it. It started off that a prince ran away from the palace to search for the girl he had promised years ago. When he had finally found her, she had became his best friend's fiancée. The girl had mistook that the boy she had promised was the prince's best friend. The prince gave up knowing that he did not want to ruin anything.

"The last volume was so sad! Prince Kira kissed Lacus and wished her happiness." Said Cagalli as she sighed. "Oh! Kira! You're so poor thing!"

"AAAAHHH!" a girl screamed. Cagalli knew that voice. She rode towards the source of the voice. And saw her classmate, Mizuki, a girl with light blue hair and red eyes was surrounded by a bunch of girls.

"Mizuki!" Cagalli shouted.

"Cagalli! Save me!"

"Get away from her!" shouted cagalli as she got off her bike and mounted it.

"Who do you think you are!" shouted one of the girls as the girls' attention had switched to Cagalli.

Mizuki took the chance and got away.

'She ran away without helping me?' thought Cagalli.

And the next thing she knew, Cagalli was dragged into the girls' toilet and they are pushing Cagalli's head into the toilet bowl.

"Hey! What are you guys thinking?" shouted Cagalli as she struggled.

"Punish you of course! You let that girl got away." Said one of the girls.

The toilet bowl had been flushed again and again. Cagalli struggled with them. But she failed. She was pushed into the toilet bowl.

When she finally opened her eyes, she saw herself flowing down the water. All round her was water bubbles.

"What'd happened? Had the power of flushing water down the toilet increased?"

the next thing was that Cagalli had landed on the ground hard. "Ouch! It hurts!" Cagalli touched her butt and stood up.

The first thing she saw was a village with green hills and houses. It was an middle age village. Cagalli couldn't believe her eyes. She blinked and blinked.

"Where am I?" Cagalli was really scared.

"Finally you had arrived, Princess!" a voice was heard behind Cagalli.

"Huh?" Cagalli turned and shocked her. A boy with brown hair and purple eyes. It was the Prince Kira she had read from the manga, 'Prince's love?'!

'What's going on?'

* * *

_**A/N: HAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger! Evil as always! How's this story? I might delete off 'Soul mate?' as I do not have any idea of how to continue it anymore. I can't write for that anymore. Anyway, review this story too! 'Forbidden love' would be up next week, perhaps. I'll just try to update that as soon as possible! So may everyone wait for it!**_


	2. I'm getting engaged

**HI-ME? Falling for you?**

**_A/N: back with chapter 2 of HI-ME! Well, the responds for the first chapter was quite okay. Having 7 reviews and 100+ hits! Thank you! But please! Review the story. Don't just read it n off you go! Please! Recently been a tiring month, my birthday had just passed (7/8/06). And together with some main tests. Exams are approaching though so I am to sad to announce that the stories I made had to be updated only a month or 2 once. I'm really sorry. My mum been controlling my time and I'd lots of things to study. And I'm so tired. Do forgive me. I'll try to update this ASAP. Though is sad but it's better than nothing, right?_**

**_Right now, I don't have much time to answer the reviews so I would just thank Cari-Akira, Dasukiasu'n'caga, Kazumi kairi or kairi-chan '-'.Melodious.Noturne. '-', Ceruleanmisty. _**

_**! To the next chapter of HI-ME? **_

**_---_**

_last chapter:_

"_Finally you had arrived, Princess!" a voice was heard behind Cagalli._

"_Huh?" Cagalli turned and shocked her. A boy with brown hair and purple eyes. It was the Prince Kira she had read from the manga, 'Prince's love?'!_

'_What's going on?'_

_---_

**Chapter 2: I'm getting engaged!**

_---_

"Princess? You're calling me a princess?" Cagalli was totally shocked by what she had just heard.

Kira just nodded his head as he smiled at the way Cagalli was reacting.

"You're the princess of the first king, Uzumi Yula Attha," Kira continued. "Though no one really knew where he had gone these hundreds of year."

"Uzumi Yula Attha?" Cagalli exclaimed. "My dad is your country's king?"

"No. He's the king of PLANTS. I'm from freedom." Kira explained to Kira, clarifying things.

"I'm currently here in PLANTS because of some reasons. And I'm staying with my best friend now, Prince Athrun of PLANTS.

---

**Cagalli's POV…**

Okay. Let me get this straight. I've got flushed down the toilet, and in PLANTS. AND! Kira is standing in front of me. I mean, he is the manga's character right? Why is he alive? In addition to that, why is my father a king here? Hundreds years ago?

---

"Wait! You just said my dad was here once. As a king?" Cagalli was really confused. "And it's hundreds years ago?"

"Yes. And I'm here to pick you up to the castle. Athrun had been busy recently." Kira was really happy to see Cagalli though nothing out of special.

"Well, we'd better get going! The day is getting darker soon." Kira said as he mounted onto his black horse.

"Horse!" Cagalli was shocked. Real shocked. "I'm to ride a horse?"

"Yeah? C'mon, get on. I'll ride you this time first." Kira said as he extended his hand to Cagalli. This was to help her get onto the horse easily.

"Err. Thanks." Cagalli accepted Kira's hand and got onto the horse. It felt kind of weird for Cagalli sitting on a horse. In addition, it really felt uncomfortable.

"Right. Then off we go!" Kira shouted. "Hold on tight, Princess!"

And off they went. Kira had moved the horse to gallop in a fast pace. Cagalli was real scared that she held tightly on Kira.

Soon, the sunset and Kira stopped his horse. However, Cagalli still held on tight to Kira as she felt real scared to be thrown off the horse.

"Princess?" Kira called. "We're going to rest here for the night."

Cagalli looked up and saw a straw hut. Surrounding the hut was hundreds of soldiers. They seemed to be guarding the hut.

"C'mon. just follow me." Kira hopped off his horse and looked up at Cagalli. "Don't worry, Princess."

"are you sure?" Cagalli asked as she looked around.

"Princess. Take my hand." Said Kira as he smiled his most charming smile as he extended his hand to Cagalli. It certainly took effect on Cagalli who blushed right away and took Kira's hand.

Before Cagalli knew it, she was off the horse and was pulled by Kira towards the hut.

---

"EXPLAIN AGAIN!" someone seemed to be on anger and yelled out. "WHY MUST I BE THE ONE TO PROTECT THAT WHATEVER PRINCESS!"

Cagalli was sure taken aback by the voice, as she had to shut both her eyes real tight. Kira was covering his ears with his hands. When the person finally stopped shouting, Cagalli looked up and saw a brown-haired girl – sitting on the chair and a silver-headed boy.

The boy seemed to be the one who was yelling just now as he pants real hard now. The girl looked so used to his shouting, was just enjoying her tea.

"Yzak, for heaven's sake, stop your yelling already." Kira complained as he walked towards them.

"You should follow Kira's order, Yzak." The girl finally spoke. "After all, it was Prince Athrun who had chosen you to protect the princess."

"Why should I be the one?" Yzak was fumed.

"Is she here, Kira?" the girl asked, ignoring Yzak.

"Yeah. Princess, let me introduce you, Shiho. She would be your guardian once you're in the castle."

Hearing her name, Shiho bowed at the princess while Yzak is shouting 'You guys are doing on purpose to ignore me' "and that is Yzak who would be protecting you." Kira pointed towards Yzak.

Cagalli was in awe. Shiho and Yzak were characters in the manga as well and they looked exactly the same from the manga. Oh my god! It felt really weird.

"Princess?"

Cagalli looked at the three and smiled. "Haha! Sorry. I kind of slipped out of my mind. And I am curious. Why am I the princess? What made you sure that I was the princess you're looking for?"

"We are you sure of that because of your hair color. And your eyes as well." Shiho explained.

"My hair and eyes?" Cagalli was confused.

"Yeah. You'll know when we head back to the castle." Said Kira. "At the meantime, rest here."

"Princess, here's a cup of tea for you." Shiho said as she served up a cup of tea.

"Just call me Cagalli will do, Shiho." Cagalli received the tea carefully from Shiho.

"But that would-" Shiho was cut by Cagalli.

"Cagalli!" Cagalli demanded.

"Hai." Shiho accepted the demand.

"Yzak, let's go out." Kira started to walk towards the door.

"Where are you guys going?" Cagalli asked as Yzak followed Kira.

"Patrol." Yzak said it grimly.

"Don't worry, Princess. Have a good rest tonight." Kira assured her as he and Yzak left the hut.

---

Finally, it was morning. Cagalli had been tossing and turning all night. She was just not used to the bed that Shiho had arranged for her. It was too soft and she missed the books she had in her rooms. She needed them to sleep well at night. Cagalli got up from the bed and stretched herself. The morning seemed fine from the view she had seen from the window. There were birds chirping. The grass just seemed nice, swaying to the light breeze.

Cagalli wondered, what is Mana doing now? How's the situation over her real world? What's going to happen to herself when she entered the castle? Cagalli had a bad feeling. She did not like it at all.

Suddenly, a knock was heard at the door.

"Cagalli? Are you awake?" Shiho entered the room.

"Yeah. Thanks Shiho." Cagalli yawned. This dream had not ended. She needs to know what's going to happen next.

"Shiho," Cagalli called as Shiho was arranging the flowers in the vase at the corner of the room. "Does this world have any power or anything?"

"Why, yes. Cagalli. However only the Imperial family and relatives have." Explained Shiho.

"I see. How about you, Kira and Yzak?" Cagalli asked as she got up her bed.

"Kira is a prince of Freedom, therefore he doesn't have. But he got good skill of swordsmanship. Yzak doesn't have as well. As for me, I have a healing power."

"I see." Said Cagalli as she tried to recall what was the content of the manga again.

It was the same!

Kira and Yzak did not have power. Shiho had healing power. If she was not wrong, she was going to the castle of justice. There she might meet up with Prince Athrun and the rest of the characters in the manga. However, Cagalli remembered that there were a few weird traditional rules in the country that would make all laugh and sweat-dropped.

But she just couldn't recall them!

"Princess! Shiho! It's time to go!" called Yzak as he stood in front of the door.

"Coming!" Shiho shouted back.

"Cagalli, are you ready?" Shiho asked as Cagalli changed back to her uniform.

"Okay. Let's go." Said Cagalli as she checked her hair in front of the mirror again.

After checking her hair the last time, Cagalli and Shiho went out of the room. Shiho had suggested that Cagalli took the ride on the horse with her. However, Kira insisted she took his.

"Athrun asked me to protect her before we reached the castle. Please Shiho." Kira was persistent.

"But Kira!" Shiho rebuked back.

"Shiho. I'll just take Kira's. It's okay." Said Cagalli, trying to cease the fight.

"Cagalli." Shiho sighed. "Okay."

"C'mon up then, Cagalli." Said Kira as he got on his horse and extended his hand again. Cagalli accepted it and got up. She was sitting in front of Kira and he had considered her difficulties with the skirt, let her sat sideways.

"You okay?" Kira asked as he looked at Cagalli.

"Yup." Then Kira looked at Yzak and nodded his head.

"Right! All to be in the assigned position! We're to be escorting the princess back!" Yzak commanded to the army.

"Hai!" said the army who was on their feet.

"Kira, lead the way!" Yzak shouted back. Kira nodded and off he went. He started the horse that moved in a slow pace.

"So, Kira?" Cagalli asked as she looked at Kira.

"Yeah?"

"We're heading back to the castle right? So, if I were to go there, I might find some ways to go back to my won world right?"

"I wouldn't know that. You've got to ask the priestess there." Said Kira as he shrugged.

"I see." Said Cagalli as she looked the scenery around. The scenery was so nice. It was nicer and more beautiful than seen in the manga. Now she'd the real question. Did the person who drew the manga know of this world too?

It felt really weird to be able to feel Kira and his warmth. He had been her dream prince since she loved the manga. Is the Athrun she saw in the manga the same? How about his fiancée, Lacus?

---

"We're about to be there." Kira said. Soon, Cagalli was snapped out of her own thoughts. There were a huge wood and metal gate between rows of walls. The gate was opening slowly. There was a blond haired man standing behind the gate.

"Dearka!" Kira shouted. The blond waved back.

Kira's horse stopped next to Dearka. "Welcome back, Prince Kira, Ms. Shiho and Yzak!"

"It's Commander Yzak, Captain Dearka." Yzak shot back.

"Thank you, Dearka." Said Kira as he dismounted from his horse. "Princess, here." Kira once again extended his hand to her.

(A/N: Extending his hand again? Why is that so?)

"So she's the princess?" Dearka asked as he surveyed Cagalli. "She really looked like what the priestess said."

"Let's head into the castle now, Cagalli." Said Shiho.

"We're not in the castle yet?"

"No. This is the town of PLANTS. It's called the Aprilius city." Explained Shiho as she held onto Cagalli's hand and headed towards the town.

---

Soon, Cagalli was standing in front of the castle. It looked grand. It was just so great. There were the marble stairs that lead to a door painted like marble. (A/N: Don't know how to describe! Sorry!)

"So she's the princess?" a girl with reddish-pink hair that is tied in two ponytails came down the stairs.

"Meryin." Kira said as he looked at the girl.

"Meryin?" Cagalli asked softly, looking at Shiho.

"She's Prince Athrun's relative." Said Shiho.

'It's the same as the manga.' Thought Cagalli.

"Such a girl. She doesn't even look like one." Meryin commented.

"Meryin, mind your manners." Another girl with almost the same color of Meryin's hair came out from the right side of the castle.

"Lunamaria!" called Meryin.

"Sorry for my sister bad manners, Princess. Welcome to the castle of justice." Lunamaria smiled at Cagalli.

"That's Lunamaria, Luna for short. She's Meryin's older sister." Explained Shiho.

"Prince Kira." Luna said. Kira looked up at her. "Prince Athrun is currently in the garden with Princess Lacus."

Cagalli noticed that Kira's eyes had saddened for a moment when he heard Athrun is with Lacus.

"I'll bring the princess there now then." Said Kira as he smiled and held onto Cagalli's hand. "Let's go." And Kira pulled Cagalli off.

---

"Athrun!" called a sweet voice. A girl with pink long hair and baby blue eyes was playing with the birds.

"Yes, Lacus?" asked a man with blue-haired and emerald green eyes.

"Do you think Kira and the princess is back?"

"I don't know." Said Athrun as he sighed.

---

Cagalli's eyes almost bulged out when she saw the garden. It was beautiful. It had flowers all around. Birds chirping about. It was just so green.

"Athrun!" Kira called.

A blue-haired man with emerald green eyes appeared from the back of the tree, which was quite a distance from them.

"Kira! You're back?" shouted back Athrun.

"Cagalli! Let's go!" said Kira as he smiled.

"Kira!" a girl with pink long hair and blue eyes suddenly came out of nowhere and hugged Kira.

"Lacus." Said Kira as he blushed.

"Welcome back, Kira!" Athrun walked towards them.

'Oh my god. He looked dead-gorgeous.' Thought Cagalli as she looked at Athrun.

"So she is the princess?" asked Lacus once she released the hug from Kira and looked at Cagalli.

Athrun just smirked at Cagalli. Cagalli glared at him.

"A small girl? The princess?" Athrun said.

"Huh? What do you mean by a little girl?" shouted Cagalli.

All Athrun did was smirk.

Cagalli was fumed. She was about to punch Athrun right in the face. But Kira stopped her by holding onto Cagalli's shoulders, pulling her backwards.

"Princess. Now, don't get angry at Athrun." Said Kira.

"Kira?" Athrun and Lacus had the shocked face. "You're touching her shoulders?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you forgotten our country's rule?" Lacus asked.

"No?"

"If one held another's shoulders, unless it's a mother and son or father with the children, it meant that you're asking for her hand." Athrun said in defeat.

"So?" Kira still did not get it.

"Both of you are to get marry if you are to hold someone's shoulders." Explained Lacus.

"WHAT!" both Kira and Cagalli shouted.

---

_**A/N: Okay! This is really long! Really long. I think this is my first time writing this long. Haiz…what's going to happen next in this story? Want to know? Review!**_

_**Athrun is OOC. Sorry for that. Didn't mean to. Anyway, just review! And you'll get more of this story!**_

_**Hikaru1989**_


	3. To be or not to be?

**HI-ME? Falling for you?**

**_A/N: Chapter 3 up! Well, I've spoken everything I need in the _forbidden love_. So I'll just thank the reviews here!_**

_**Thank you for reviewing:**_

_**FMAobsessed**_

**_IX The Melodious Noturne I…_**

_**XiaoZRayZz**_

_**Cari-Akira**_

_**Blossom**_

_**Kazumi kairi or kairi-chan**_

_**For those who had reviewed in Chapter 1 and not mentioned in chapter 2:**_

_**C-chan**_

_**Riko Yumi**_

_**Some important issue in this story:**_

_**I know that some of you guys are confused whether Cagalli and Kira are siblings or not. Well, they're not siblings in this story. And don't worry, this story would be AC and KL not KC and AL!**_

_**Now, on with the story!

* * *

**_

**Chapter 3: To be or not to be?**

**

* * *

Cagalli's POV**

It's been a few days since I came to PLANTS and announced to everyone Kira is my fiancée. Stupid traditional rules! How could you ask someone's hand just by touching his or her shoulders? This is stupid. And that Athrun! He keeps on bullying me since the day I came!

* * *

_2 days ago…_

"_Now, now. What have we here?" smirked Athrun as he walked along the corridor that leads to the dinning room. "Our princess is awake and this early?"_

"_Do you have to emphasis on that?" glared Cagalli as she continued her walk to the dinning room. "Just because I woke up late yesterday doesn't mean anything!"_

"_My, my. What a fierce princess we have here. She doesn't even look like a princess."_

"_SHUT UP!" Cagalli shouted._

_Athrun only sighed and smirked at her._

"_You're doing this on purpose huh?" Cagalli raised an eyebrow._

_Athrun nodded his head and smiled. "It's fun, you know."_

"_You're going to be so dead!" said Cagalli as she clenched her fist and was prepared to hit him but!_

_They were now standing in front of the dinning room's door. And having to hear Cagalli's loud shouting, Lacus had opened the door to see what had happened._

"_Cagalli? Athrun?" called lacus._

"_Morning Lacus." Greeted Athrun as he headed into the room._

"_Athrun! Don't you dare run away!" cagalli shouted._

"_Run away? I'm just going to my seat."_

"_Athrun. Must you bully her?" lacus asked as she sighed._

"_It's the first time since I see Athrun bullying someone else. He's always a gentlemen." Someone said behind Cagalli. Cagalli turned to see the brown-haired prince smiling at her._

"_Morning Cagalli, Athrun and Lacus." Greeted Kira._

"_Morning to you, Kira." Lacus greeted back._

"_Morning Kira." Cagalli said as she smiled back at him. However her smile turned right away to anger. "You call that blue freak a gentlemen?"_

"_Why, that's true." Lacus replied as she motioned Cagalli to get to her seat as well._

"_My foot! A gentleman? Him? never!" Cagalli stated. "I'll hate him for the rest of my life!"_

"_Why thank you for your hatred to me. mind if I tell you that the entire kingdom of PLANTS's ladies just adore me."_

"_They must have bad eyesight."_

"_Kira, you had better teach this girl of yours to be like a lady." Athrun said sounding really sad and feels pathetic to Cagalli._

"_I told you it was a mistake!"

* * *

_

THAT ATHRUN HOW DARE HIM BULLY ME! I'LL REVENGE!

* * *

"So it's best to ask if she's really willing to be the princess of PLANTS?" Athrun asked as he sat in his study room talking to his advisor.

"Yes, Prince Athrun. If she's not willing and we had forced her to be one, this choice would lead to our downfall." Stated the green haired advisor.

"Understandable, Nicol. I'll…try to talk to her." Said Athrun hesitantly. That princess was too wild in his view. But she's a very interesting person and he did not know why but she's nice to bully too.

* * *

_In this quiet night_

_I'm waiting for you_

_Forgiving the past_

_And dreaming of you_

_Time passes by_

_And memories fade_

_But time can't erase_

_The love that we made_

_And the stars in the sky_

_That I wish upon will bring you back to my side_

_Though you not here with me_

_I dream of the day we'll meet again_

_Hold me close so deep in your heart_

_I will find you no matter where I have to go_

_And dream of me will always be there_

_Follow the stars that lead into the quiet night_

"Wow! Lacus, you sure can sing!" cheered Cagalli. Lacus blushed at Cagalli's praise on her singing. Sure she knew she could sing, but only once and once she heard praise for it. And it was when she was really young.

The girls had decided to take a walk in the garden after Lacus introduced and showed Cagalli around the castle. The castle sure was huge. It took days for Lacus to show Cagalli around.

"Well, thank you Cagalli. But…my singing is just so average." Lacus said as she smiled.

"You're just being modest, Lacus." Cagalli insisted that Lacus's singing was great.

"But I feel bad for Shiho. She was supposed to show you around the castle." Said lacus as she took a sip of tea from her cup.

"Well, she's got some other duties to do before she could really be my guardian." Commented Cagalli as her eyes explored the garden.

"Tell me, Lacus." Cagalli said out of the sudden, breaking the silence they had. "How could you guys be so sure that I'm the princess?"

"Haven't anyone told you?"

"Well, Shiho was supposed to. But she's busy." Said Cagalli as she looked into her tea.

"I see. Well, it's because of your eyes." Lacus began to tell Cagalli. "The queen of the first king here had beautiful amber eyes like yours. And it is said that only someone who is direct descendant of the queen would have eyes like yours."

"Just because of my eyes!" Cagalli exclaimed.

"Yeah." Answered Lacus as she smiled at Cagalli. "You'd better ask Athrun for more details. After all, he was the one who brought your sprit to the nether world."

"Athrun! That disgusting blue freak!"

* * *

"Ah-choo!" Athrun sneezed.

"Are you okay, Athrun?" asked Kira.

"I'm fine." Said Athrun as he sniffed his nose.

"Well, you know what they say. Whenever you sneeze all of the sudden. It must be someone is talking bad about you." Joked Nicol.

"Well, then it must be that princess…Ah-choo!" said Athrun as he sneezed once more.

* * *

"Great! Just great!" complained Cagalli as she heads back into her room. "The answers I want are all with that disgusting blue freak!"

and then she banged open her door.

"Ahh!" a maid yelled as she heard the bang.

"Oops. Sorry." Cagalli apologized. She did not know that a maid was supposed to be in her room.

"It's okay, princess. It's my fault for alarming you." The maid bowed down to Cagalli.

"it's okay. Just do whatever is needed." Said Cagalli as she sat on the couch. She looked at the maid who was trying to fasten her pace in cleaning up.

"What's your name?" Cagalli asked.

"Huh?" the maid was surprised that the princess asked for her name.

"What's your name?" Cagalli asked the second time.

"My name is Miri! Mirriallia! Just call me Miri." Said the maid.

"Miri? That's a cute name you have!" Cagalli said as she smiled.

"Eh? Cute? Thank you, princess."

"Just Cagalli will do. How about us becoming friends?" Cagalli asked as she stood up and walked towards Miri.

"Friends? With the princess?"

"Yeah. Can we?" Cagalli asked with her puppy eyes. "I'm always alone. I mean Lacus had her own affairs to attend to. Kira is always with that disgusting blue freak." Cagalli continued and her eyes darkened as she said Athrun.

"Disgusting blue freak?" Miri asked confusedly.

"Yeah. Disgusting blue freak. Anyway, can we be friends?" Cagalli continued to pester Miri.

"I guess so." Replied Miri softly.

"Yeah! Yeah! I've got a new friend!" cheered Cagalli as she jumped about in the room. She was so happy. But these ended when she heard a knock on the door and guess who was here to spoil the happiness?

_…the disgusting blue freak…_

"Princess. I've got something to talk to you about." Athrun said in a cool-deep voice as he noticed Cagalli had _guest _in her room.

"I shall get going now." Miri said in a hurry and off she went, closing the door behind her.

"What do you want to talk about?" Cagalli asked as she sat down angrily on the couch. "Wait a minute. In this room, you and me only? You're…you're going to rape me?"

"I would NOT possibly do that in my right mind." Said Athrun as he looked at the drama Cagalli was trying to act out.

"So you'll do it when you're in your wrong mind?" Cagalli raised her eyebrow.

"I don't think so." Athrun chuckled as he sat down in the other couch. "Anyway, I needed to talk to you in a serious matter."

"Serious matter?"

"Yes. It's about whether you're willing or not to become the next ruler of PLANTS." Explained Athrun. "You see. Actually, I'm just a replacement of you. And once you have came back to PLANTS, I was supposed to step down from my throne."

"And? I'm supposed to be ruling PLANTS now? When I don't know anything?" Cagalli asked, puzzled.

"Well, if we were to force you to take the throne, it may lead to the downfall of PLANTS. therefore I'm here to talk to you about this."

"I see. It's really a big thing about it. I'll have to think about, _Prince Athrun." _Said Cagalli in a disgusted tone.

"well, I've done my talking. Think about what I'd said and I'm off to work again." Said Athrun as he stood up from the couch and heads for the door.

"By the way, Kira told me to tell you that he'll be at the maze garden waiting for you. I presume that you know where is it right?" Athrun asked.

"Oh. Yeah, I know where is it. But hey, _Prince, _I wanted to ask you something. It's about…" and before Cagalli could continue, Athrun cut her words.

"Good. Such a lovely couple you guys make." Said Athrun smirking as he walks out of the room.

"I really hate you!" shouted the blushing Cagalli.

* * *

"Kira!" called Cagalli as she ran towards him. "Sorry I'm late. You wanted to see me for?"

"I wanted to meet you?" Kira asked, puzzled. "Athrun told me you wanted to see me."

Cagalli stared at Kira and vice-versa. Then the answer popped into their head. Athrun had framed them so as they could have their loving time together.

"THAT DISGUSTING BLUE FREAK!" shouted Cagalli.

* * *

"Ah-choo!" again our hero had sneezed.

"The third time in a day!" Commented Nicol as he and Athrun surveyed the army camp. "Who did you offend, Athrun?"

"Prince here, offends almost everyone everyday, advisor Nicol." Yzak smirked as Athrun sniffed his nose.

"My, right after the princess arrived, our prince been having a flu?" Dearka asked in a girly way.

"Dearka, you'll be going down soon if you continue to do that!" Yzak scolded.

"Who knows what I did to her to make her be so angry with me?" Athrun wondered though he already knew the answer right away.

* * *

"Now, Cagalli. Relax. Athrun is just Athrun." Kira was trying to help calm the now fuming Cagalli who wanted to just take a sword to kill the disgusting blue freak.

"DON'T STOP ME!" shouted Cagalli as she grabbed hold of the nearby chair, getting ready to dash into the castle and find Athrun. "THAT DISGUSTING BLUE FREAK!"

"Cagalli…" Kira called as he sighed. He didn't know why his friend had did this but it must have its reasons. Unless, Athrun is really playful that he wanted to bully Cagalli more.

"KILL DISGUSTING BLUE FREAK!"

"Calm down. I guess Athrun has his reasons of doing this." Kira said calmly as he took the chair away from Cagalli's hand and placed it on the ground safely.

"What reasons would he have! He only wants to bully me! That's all." Cagalli argued back.

Kira sighed again. "Have he spook to you about becoming the princess?"

"Yeah. So?" cagalli questioned Kira carefully.

"And are you confused about it?"

"A little?"

"So that means that he wants you to talk to me about it. I mean, in a sense, I'm your fiancée now." Kira explained as he looked at the now staring at him Cagalli.

"I told you it was a mistake!" Cagalli shouted back. "And by the way…I think you like someone else right?" asked Cagalli softly.

Kira's eyes were wide-opened to hear the question from Cagalli. Then he sighed. "Am I that obvious?"

"A little…" Cagalli replied. 'Well that's because I know you from the manga. And I know that you like Lacus.' Thought Cagalli as she looked at the now looking around the garden Kira.

"Yeah. I liked someone else. But I'm too late." Kira said as his fringe covered his eyes. "She's my best friend fiancée already."

* * *

"Lacus!" shouted Athrun as he walked along the corridor that faced the maze garden. Lacus was looking outside carefully at the garden. She seems to be frowning.

"Athrun. Hey!" lacus greeted back. Lacus was trying hard to smile at Athrun but as soon as she looked back at the garden, she frowned.

"What's wrong, Lacus? What are you looking at?" Athrun questioned her as he looked out at the garden too.

There were Cagalli and Kira talking to one another. They were laughing happily about something. Just a moment ago, Kira's facial expression was so sad and serious. But Cagalli seemed to have said something that made him smile.

"Nothing." Answered Lacus as she looked at the two. "It's just that they seems to be going along well with one another."

"Yeah! they make a cute couple!" Athrun said happily. Now, there would be something new to bully the princess and Kira!

Lacus, hearing from Athrun that they looked like a cute couple, frowned more. She didn't like the scene she was seeing now.

* * *

"It's Lacus right?" Cagalli asked. Kira's head bolt up hearing Lacus's name and blushed. "Don't worry! I won't tell anyone!"

Kira looked at Cagalli and smiled. "Thank you. How about you? Anyone in mind?"

"Eh? What? No! there's no one I have in…mind." Cagalli's face blushed.

"Haha!" Kira laughed. "Your face look like a tomato now!"

Cagalli was angry again. Anime veins have appeared on her forehead. She glared deadly at Kira. Kira, noticing Cagalli's anger had rose again, stopped laughing and perspire in cold sweat.

"Now, Cagalli, calm down. We can talk about this matter like adults." Kira said as he looked around to see if he could escape easily.

"Adults? Sure I'll talk to you like adults!" shouted Cagalli as she grabbed hold of the poor chair again and chased after Kira.

"COME BACK HERE!"

* * *

After being beaten up by Cagalli, Kira now rested in his room, injured. Cagalli had taken her pleasure in bashing him up for hours that it lasted the whole day. Finally, when her anger had subsided, the sun was setting and him was lying on the ground, almost dead.

"Kira?" a voice called as the person knocked on the door.

"Athrun? C'mon in." said Kira as he tries to seat up.

"I've heard you're injured cause of the dangerous princess." Athrun said as he opened the door and looked at Kira. Not a good sight. He had bandages everywhere. Luckily, none of his bones are broken.

"Are you okay?" asked Athrun as he made a mental note. 'Never to tease Cagalli too much if there's some potential weapons around them.'

"I'm still alive. But do you have to tease Cagalli?"

Athrun shrugged. "It's fun."

Kira sighed.

* * *

Cagalli now stood at the balcony of her room. Now knowing that almost everything in PLANTS was going the way like the manga did, she didn't know how to stop everything and goes back to her world. Sure the place was nice. But she missed Mana. Cagalli wondered if the mangaka had any relations with this nether world. How could everything that happened in the manga be the exact same as the world she's in now? This is weird.

And now Cagalli had a choice to make. To be or not to be the princess of PLANTS. this was tough. She didn't know what to do. What's the big deal in becoming the princess here?

Sure, she'll get more bully from Athrun.

And now because she knew about Kira's feelings, she wondered how was she going to help him. yeah, Cagalli liked him 'cause he's the prince of dream when she was reading the manga. But now, when she see him face-to-face, she felt like she was with one of her good friends talking happily.

'Becoming his fiancée at first was a happy thing to me. but it just did not feel right about it.' Thought Cagalli as she looked at dark sky.

* * *

"So you were just talking to Kira because of the princess?" lacus asked as Cagalli was soon dozing off on the couch.

Lacus had suddenly sent someone to bring Cagalli over to her room in the middle of the night. Cagalli, was of course, caught off guard and was pulled by the maid to Lacus's room. And lacus had repeatedly asked the same question Cagalli had answered several times.

"Yes. Lacus, I've told you many times already." Cagalli yawned. "Kira and I are just friends. Plain friends. It's just because of the stupid traditional rules that we're fiancée now."

"I see." Said lacus as she sighed in relief. Cagalli, noticing Lacus's relief, stared at her.

"You like Kira?" Cagalli asked as Lacus face turned red.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" stuttered Lacus. "I do not. I'm just concern!"

"Concern? Uh-huh." Cagalli looked at Lacus. "Spit it out Lacus."

"I do like him." admitted lacus. "But I've agreed to be Athrun's wife already."

"did you talk to the disgusting blue freak about this?"

"No…and you're calling him disgusting blue freak again Cagalli."

"Then now I've reasons to kill him!" Cagalli laughed.

"Cagalli, calm down!" lacus said. "I don't think it's best to talk to Athrun about this now."

"Why?"

"'Cause he's currently busy with stuffs of yours." Explained Lacus.

"So?"

"So, you can't kill him or tell anyone about this!"

"But!"

"No but, Cagalli. If you tell anyone, I won't forgive you!" stated Lacus.

"Lacus, you can't do this to me!"

* * *

_**A/N: Crappy chapter, I know. I don't even know what I'm typing. **_

_**So now lacus and Kira likes each other. But Athrun is in the way! What the hell? And would Cagalli agree to be the princess of PLANTS? catch it in the next chapter!**_

_**Okay! Please remember to review!**_

_**Hikaru1989**_


	4. Everyone in danger?

**HIME? Falling in love with you?**

**_A/N: this chapter is more about Cagalli and Athrun growing closer and closer to one another. Well, I've said everything about myself in forbidden love…_**

**_I want to thank: _**

**_IX The Melodious Noturne IX _**

**_Kazumi kairi or kairi-chan_**

**_Sacredblade_**

**_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THIS! I ONLY BORROWED THE CHARACTERS OF GUNDAM SEED DESTINY AND KYOU KARA MAOU'S PLOT!

* * *

_**

**Chapter 4: Everyone in danger?

* * *

**

Cagalli now stood in the middle of a long corridor. She was supposed to be heading towards the dinning room now for her dinner. She knew it was rude to have everyone waiting for her to start the meal. But somehow, she dreaded into going in there. Lacus had been eyeing her the whole morning to see if she had leaked out her secret. Athrun had been bullying her from her attitude to Kira.

"That disgusting blue freak…"

Kira was not in the castle at all the whole morning. What she had heard from Miri, Kira had went out in the early morning before sunrise to attend to something urgent. What was it about? Miri had no idea. Man…it's really getting tired of everyone looking after her and she can't read that manga she had finally bought. How she wanted to read the manga, _Prince's love, _now to know what happened to her best friend, Lacus and Kira.

**BUT!**

That book is in her own world. She can't just go back now and get the book. Cause…because…SHE DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO GO BACK THERE! And currently she is in that book's world. She's seeing things! Things like the manga's characters had come alive! If she told anyone this, they would think she's crazy!

"Cagalli?" a voice called her from the back. Cagalli turned to see a brown-haired boy heading towards her with a confused expression.

"Kira?"

"What are you doing here? Dinner should be starting soon." Commented Kira as he stood in front of her.

"I don't feel like eating." Cagalli whispered as she looked out the window.

"Sorry. What did you just said?" Kira asked.

"Nothing. Oh, haven't seen you the whole morning. Where were you?" Cagalli questioned Kira. He looked at her and smiled.

Dinner had been commenced in quiet as Cagalli had excused herself from the dinner saying that she didn't feels well. Athrun looked at both Lacus and Kira who had been eyeing each other yet they did not know what to talk at all. Athrun sighed as he ate his meal.

Cagalli wasn't here. He'd no one to tease today. Always, when it comes to dinning time, Athrun would take the chance on teasing Cagalli and thus the whole atmosphere in the dinning room was better than this.

Athrun could not take the quietness already. He looked at both Kira and Lacus and spoke aloud, breaking the ice between them.

"Well, I don't feel like eating anymore. So excuse me. enjoy the dinner."

Lacus blinked her eyes as Athrun stood up and left the room. Kira had choked a little on his food when he heard that Athrun was leaving the room as well, leaving only him and Lacus. It was so awkward.

'Cagalli, did you leak my secret to anyone? Especially to Athrun?' thought the both of them.

* * *

'Those two…really thinks that I'm not clear in seeing the feelings for one another?' Athrun thought as he sighed. He was walking towards the kitchen. As he walked along the corridor, he looked at the dark sky. If Cagalli had remembered what had happened in the past life, would she hate him?

He shook his head. Cagalli would not remember it. She has her new life now.

"But…what about me?" Athrun asked himself.

* * *

"I'm feeling so sick today." Said Cagalli to herself as she lies on her bed looking at the ceiling. "What's happening to me?"

A knock was heard on the door. Cagalli looked in the door direction. She wondered who would it be.

"Who is it?"

"It's me." a deep-cool voice answered.

* * *

Athrun had been standing outside of Cagalli's room with a tray in his hand. He had went to the kitchen and requested that the cooks were to prepare something light. He knew that he liked teasing Cagalli, but if she were to fall sick or anything, there would be no more fun.

Now, Athrun was hesitating whether he should knock on Cagalli's door. He was afraid that she would do the same thing on him like what he had seen on Kira.

Athrun lifted his fist to the door and gulped. No one in PLANTS had seen how the big and handsome Athrun Zala behaving like this. Actually, Athrun never had this fear and nervous in just knocking on one's door. Athrun looked at the door again.

'All right…it's now or never…' thought Athrun as he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Cagalli asked.

"It's me…" Athrun replied.

He had expected that she would go yelling about and scolding him as the disgusting blue freak as Athrun had gone to some limits in bullying her that day.

* * *

"_What a beautiful morning is today!" Athrun commented as he entered the garden._

_They had just eaten their breakfast. Cagalli had decided to head to the garden for some fresh air. Lacus wasn't with Cagalli. She had some other affairs to attend to. Athrun was just walking towards his study room till he noticed a blond headed looking out at the sea from the balcony of the garden. She was so quiet in listening to the sea wave. Athrun smiled. He tiptoed towards her. Very quietly. Athrun was behind her already. He smiled evilly._

"_BOO!" Athrun shouted. It sure shocked Cagalli that she jumped up. Athrun laughed at Cagalli's reaction. He laughed very hard that his stomach hurts and he was rolling on the ground. Cagalli blushed angrily while looking at the laughing Athrun._

"_ATHRUN!" Cagalli shouted. "YOU'RE GOING TO BE SO DEAD!"_

_After shouting, Cagalli grabbed hold again of the garden's chair. (A/N: Poor chair…) She raised the chair high up in the air and looked at Athrun. She was smiling and her eyes had flashes coming out. Athrun, noticing Cagalli, stopped laughing and smiled nervously._

"_Cagalli. Relax!" Athrun said as he tries to calm Cagalli down. She was walking real slowly towards him while he stepped back. She seemed to be growing bigger and bigger every second._

"_Relax? I'm already very relax, Athrun!" smiled Cagalli as she threw the chair towards Athrun. Luckily, Athrun dodged it. The ground had a huge hole in it now. Athrun sweat-dropped. If he didn't dodge it, he would have become a pancake._

_Athrun smiled at Cagalli nervously and quickly fled for his life._

"_COME BACK HERE!"

* * *

_

_Cagalli was with Shiho, looking about in the Castle of Justice. She had nothing to do. Shiho was wearing a normal clothing of a maid except hers was more special. It was in white and she did not have to wear the apron. As for Cagalli, she had rejected the idea of dressing like a princess with dresses or anything. She insisted in wearing a pair of pants but Shiho had advised her to at least wear a skirt to show that she a princess not just anyone. So, for now, she's wearing a black skirt with a matching gray top. It was said that only someone who is royal could wear black._

'_No wonder no one wore black when I first arrived.' Thought Cagalli._

_Then, without any realization, she was standing in front of a door._

"_Whose room is this?" Cagalli asked Shiho as she surveyed the door. It looked grand. It had dragons engraved on it._

"_It's Prince Kira's study room, Cagalli." Answered Shiho as she smiled at her. "It's your future husband's study room. And he does all the researches needed for Prince Athrun here." Giggled Shiho._

"_Shiho! I told you! Kira and I are just friends!" Cagalli shouted as she blushed._

_Then the door creaked opened. Cagalli and Shiho stopped their laughter and anger and watched as the door creaked opened._

'_Wait a minute. Miri told me Kira was out from the early morning.' Thought Cagalli._

"_My, my." The person said. "I was just wondering who was it shouting so loudly."_

_Cagalli's faced turned into disgust as she saw Athrun coming out of the room. He was dressed in maroon top and a dark blue pants. His hand was holding some papers._

"_Good afternoon, Prince Athrun." Greeted Shiho as she bowed to him._

"_YOU AGAIN?" exclaimed Cagalli as she pointed at Athrun._

"_You came to look for your husband?" Athrun smirked. "Apparently, he's not in at the moment."_

"_I told you hundreds time! He's not my husband! He's my best friend!" Cagalli shouted back._

"_Now, don't you know friendship could blossom into love?" Athrun patted on Cagalli's head. "That's what happened to me and Lacus." 'Though that love she had for me had faded away and I found out who I had really fallen for…' thought Athrun._

"_Stop patting my head like some dog!" Cagalli shouted while she pushed Athrun away. "You and Lacus? Oh, c'mon! Lacus is…" Cagalli stopped immediately. Lacus's secret! She almost revealed Lacus's secret._

"_Lacus is…?" Athrun eyed her._

"_Nothing. It's nothing at all. Haha!" Cagalli said as she scratched the back of her head. Lacus would kill her for revealing her secret._

"_Oh, Cagalli. Don't just stop there. Continue your sentence!" Athrun continued to eye her._

"_Ah! I've enough. I'm going off!" said Cagalli as she stomped off._

"_Hey!" Athrun called. Cagalli turned in piss and looked at him. Athrun smirked at her._

"_Aren't you going to wait for your husband's return here?"_

_Cagalli's eyes turned red. She saw a shield on her side, which was just a display. She smiled._

"_Yeah. sure…" Cagalli said as she grabbed the shield and threw towards Athrun. "I'M GOING TO WAIT FOR HIM!"_

"_Cagalli." Shiho exclaimed._

_Athrun, seeing the shield heading towards him, quickly hid behind the door. The shield hit on the door hard, leaving a small dent there. Athrun sweat-dropped in seeing the dent. It was aimed towards his head. If he did not move, he could have been dead. He gulped hard and looked at the still angry Cagalli. He perspired in cold sweat and quickly hid in the room before she threw more things at him.

* * *

_

Athrun gulped again before turning the knob. Any chances that she could be aiming with something hard at the door now, so when he opens it, it would hit his head or body. He turned the knob slowly and opened the door. He closed his eyes tight, prepared to be hit by anything. He stood there for a minute, expecting that something would be thrown onto him. Nothing. Nothing was threw towards him? he opened an eye and looked at Cagalli who was sitting on the side of her four-poster bed.

Cagalli smirked at him. "What are you so scared of, _Prince_?"

Athrun looked at her. Cagalli wasn't holding onto anything. She was just hugging her pillow in her arms and smirking at him.

"Ah? Oh nothing." Athrun said as he scratched the back of his head and laughed.

"What's the big deal in coming to my room this late?" Cagalli asked as Athrun walked towards the fireplace in her room. In front of the fireplace, there were the sofas placed in a square position and a table in the center. Athrun put a tray on the table and looked at her.

"I guess you haven't eaten anything all night. It's best to have something before you rest for the night." Athrun gestured her to come over to the table.

Cagalli raised her eyebrow and walked towards him, still hugging her pillow. She looked at the dishes placed on the tray. There were cakes, porridge and two cups of tea. She looked at Athrun again.

"Are you suspecting I've put poison in it?" Athrun questioned her as he sat on one of the couch. Cagalli nodded as she sat opposite him.

"I won't be that evil." Athrun said as he smiled. "Just choose one and eat."

Cagalli looked at Athrun and the food again. She was hungry and the food looked very inviting. Cagalli stared at the food and Athrun again.

"I'm serious, Cagalli. The food is safe." Athrun said as he sighed. He took one of the teacup from the tray and drank it himself.

"See, it's fine." Athrun said as he smiled at her.

Cagalli looked at the cakes. It sure looked nice but her headache was hurting more and more. She could feel her face getting warmer and warmer.

Athrun could see that Cagalli had a slight blush on her cheeks and she looked pale. She seemed to be sick? Athrun stood up and walked towards her and touched her forehead. It was warm.

"You're sick?" Athrun asked. Cagalli nodded. "Maybe a fever…"

"Oh…a fever…" Athrun said as he withdrew his hand. Then the word 'fever' hit into his head.

"A FEVER?" Athrun shouted as he backed away from her about three feet.

* * *

"So you're actually telling me that if someone has a fever in PLANTS is bad luck?" Cagalli questioned Athrun as she lay in her bed.

Athrun nodded his head as he sat far away from her. After the word 'fever' hit into him, he quickly went to get a nurse and maids to heal Cagalli. After much commotion, no one dared to attend to her. Well, they had no choice. A fever in PLANTS was considered a bad luck and no one wants a bad luck. So they would try some ways to avoid that person. Having no choice, Athrun had to attend to her.

"Who is that stupid person who created this rule!" Cagalli scolded as she coughed.

"Well, that's because the first queen, which is your mum, had died from a fever. And at that time, no one knew how to cure it. So, they said that having a fever is bad luck." Athrun explained.

"Yeah, right…" Cagalli coughed. "I'm sick here and I've to be taken care by you…what bad luck I have."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? I'm the PLANTS most popular man. You should be honored." Athrun rebuked.

"Whatever…" Cagalli sighed.

"Hey! How can you say me this way?"

"…" no respond from Cagalli.

"Cagalli?" Athrun called.

"…"

Athrun was worried. Cagalli did not respond to him. Is she dead? Athrun shook his head. He slowly walked towards her, hopefully would not have any bad luck spread to him by her. She was sleeping. He watched her sleep soundly. Her mouth was opening and closing slowly, taking in breath. Her chest was going up and down.

"She looks just like a baby sleeping. She seemed so weak." Athrun commented as he brushed some hair from her face. He smiled. She looked beautiful while she's sleeping and quiet.

…

Beautiful? Did he just thought of her as beautiful? he blushed and quickly shook his head. This was so wrong. He walked away from her, sitting on the couch. He turned his head back again to see the sleeping Cagalli. He smiled again.

"Cagalli…you're really still as beautiful as ever as in the past."

Soon, Athrun was fast asleep on the couch.

* * *

"All we've got to do is either kidnap the princess or kill her, got it?" a man in black said to a group of men wearing black as well. the other men nodded their head.

"This is done for the sake of our master. If the princess continues to be around, our master would sure meet his downfall."

* * *

Everyone in the castle was sleeping soundly. The night was cool and quiet. Guards on duty were walking about in the castle, patrolling. Everything was just so quiet. No one would have anticipated anything to happen.

Just then, in one corner of the castle, two men in black suddenly knocked out two guards who were on duty. The two men in black signaled the others on the gate of the castle to proceed into the castle. The others soon joined in swiftly. One man, who is their leader, did some hand signs and off the rest go swiftly to find the princess.

Cagalli, just then was having breathing difficulties. She was perspiring real hard. All about her was all water. Athrun, hearing the weird breathing from Cagalli, quickly went to her. He took a towel from the cold basin that the maid had prepared and wiped Cagalli's face.

"You'll be fine, Cagalli…"

* * *

Lacus's door was suddenly burst opened. Someone had barged into her room. Lacus sat up on her bed and see who was it. 2 men in black had just came into her room. Lacus screamed in fear. The men were shocked by her screaming and quickly drew their swords and ran towards her. Lacus looked in fear. She was about to snap her fingers. Just then, another sword came into the room. It shone brightly with the light of the moon shinning on it. It attacked the two men and soon they were down.

"Lacus!" the person called.

Lacus looked at the person and smiled in tears. "Kira!"

* * *

Athrun heard Lacus's scream and shot up his head. His fiancée was in danger! But why? Unless…someone broke into the castle? Athrun looked at the door and back to Cagalli. This was bad. Cagalli could be in danger if he left to grab his sword. What should he do?

Just then the door was banged opened. He turned and looked. Another two men in black barged in. Athrun glared at them, protecting Cagalli behind him. The two men smiled. They found their target. Athrun sighed. He had no choice but to use his power. Though he didn't really like using it.

Athrun straighten his right hand, bringing it near his face, forehand facing the enemy and closed his eyes, concentrating.

The two men noticing that Athrun was about to use his power, drew their swords and moved towards him.

Soon, on Athrun's hand, small twirls of wind were gathering round it.

"God of Wind, lent me your power to protect the princess. KAZE NO KAN!(wind of swords)" and Athrun opened his eyes and faced his hand towards the intruders. The wind had formed into sword-like twister, twirling around the intruders, doing cuts on them.

"AAAHHH!" the enemy shouted in pain. Athrun looked at them and pants for air. Sure it's tough to control wind in an enclosed area.

The intruders soon dropped on the ground, blood flowing out from their injuries.

"Who sent you?" Athrun asked as he had taken one of the intruders' sword and pointed towards their neck.

The intruders smiled. "And why should we tell you?" and with this last words, the intruders each took out a small knife and killed themselves on the neck.

Athrun looked at the corpses sadly as he dropped the sword on the ground. He turned back to see Cagalli again. She was still breathing difficultly.

"Athrun! Cagalli!" Kira called as he entered the room with Lacus. The two gasped when they saw the two corpses on the floor in a pool of blood. 

"Kira. Lacus. Are you guys okay?" Athrun asked as worriedly.

"We're okay, Athrun." Kira answered as he walked round the corpses and to Athrun. "How about you?"

"I'm fine. Cagalli's fine too. They killed themselves." Explained Athrun.

"I'll go get someone to clean up this mess." Said Lacus as she left the room.

"Looks like someone is out to kill Cagalli." Said Kira as Athrun headed towards Cagalli.

"Yeah. and whoever it was, would try his efforts to accomplish it." Athrun continued as he carried Cagalli up in the bridal's style.

"Where are you bringing her?" Kira questioned as Athrun walked away.

"To my room. They can't clean up this mess when she's around."

* * *

Cagalli was finally feeling fine the next day. After all the perspiring she had last night, it was finally over. No wonder she felt weird the whole day. She looked around the room. Wait a minute. This is NOT her room. Whose room is this? And why is she doing here? Who brought her here?

Just then a knock was heard from the door. It creaked open. There, it was Lacus and Shiho, looking worried. Yzak was standing guard outside the room.

"Shiho! Lacus!" Cagalli called. "Morning!"

"Morning, Cagalli." Greeted Lacus as she sat at the side of the bed while Shiho stood next to Lacus.

"Why do you sound so sad, Lacus? And whose room is this anyway? What happened?" Cagalli questioned as she looked at the two.

"Sorry, Cagalli. If I wasn't needed back home yesterday with Yzak, nothing would have happened to you." Said Shiho as tears appeared in her eyes.

"Huh?" Cagalli was confused.

"Cagalli, last night, while you were sick, there were assassins sent to assassinate you." Explained Lacus as she looked at Cagalli. "And they had went about almost half the castle's rooms to look for you. Luckily, not one was killed or injured. They barged into my room too."

"The rooms they barged into, luckily were magic user. They used their magic and defeated the assassins." Shiho continued.

"Assassinate me? who?"

"Well, Prince Athrun and Kira are still checking on it. You're currently in Prince Athrun's room. Your room was in a mess and there were blood everywhere." Shiho continued. "Prince Athrun said that it's best to bring you to other place to rest while they clean up."

"So what you are telling me is that there was a assassination on me and Athrun protected me. my room is in a mess so he brought me to his room?" Cagalli tries to put the whole picture into her head.

The two nodded. "So from now on, Yzak would be put on more alert in protecting you. The security in the castle has been increased as well." Lacus explained.

"I've got saved by that DISGUSTING BLUE FREAK! And because of me, almost everyone got killed?" Cagalli exclaimed. "And am I supposed to be going back to that bloody room?" asked Cagalli quietly.

Shiho and Lacus looked at one another and shrugged.

* * *

"Any idea who would it be, Nicol?" Athrun now sits in his study room, behind the huge oak table.

"Not exactly. But recently there's a relative of yours who tries to be the king of PLANTS all the time…" Nicol said as he tries to think who could it be.

"And which relative is it?" Dearka asked as he stood by the wall.

"Yuuna Roma Seiran…" Nicol said as he sighed.

"Well, maybe it's him." Kira said as he sat before Athrun and the table. "That guy had been finding all odds with Athrun all the time."

"But we can't just go anywhere pushing the blame to anyone. Just let's observe his movement first. Dearka, any problem?" Athrun asked as he looked at Dearka who was smiling.

"No problem! Observe! I'll shall observe!" laughed Dearka as everyone sweat-dropped. "However, before leaving, I'll need to find my little lovely Miri!" said Dearka as he had love shapes bubbles around him and he floated out of the room.

There was silence in the room as Dearka floated out. Everyone stared at the door for a few moments before Athrun cleared his throat.

"Well, that's not a problem anymore." Said Athrun as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Kira asked as Athrun headed for the door, his hand on the knob.

"To check on the princess, of course…" smiled Athrun as he looked at Kira. "Are you coming as well? To find your _lovely_ princess?"

"Athrun…" Kira sighed. "I had said it once that Cagalli and me are just friends and nothing more than that. In addition, if you continued to say I'm her fiancée, she'll kill you." Continued Kira as he stood up and followed Athrun out of the room.

"But it's fun teasing her." Athrun smirked.

"What a weird hobby you have Athrun." Commented Nicol as he left the room with Athrun and Kira as well. Athrun just replied with a smirk on his face.

* * *

'Everyone got into danger because of me…' Cagalli thought as she and Lacus, together with Yzak standing guard somewhere near her, in the garden enjoying tea.

"Cagalli?" Lacus called as she looked at her.

"…"

"Cagalli?"

"…"

"CAGALLI!" shouted Lacus. Her shout sure woke Cagalli from her thoughts as Cagalli had fallen onto the ground from the chair.

"What? What happened?" Cagalli looked everywhere and to see to her dismay, Lacus was laughing at her reaction.

"I called you several times already. And you did not react at all." Said Lacus as she laughed more.

"Yeah…yeah…" said Cagalli as she stood up and sat on her chair. Then, she felt itchiness in her nose.

"Ah-Ah-Ah **CHOO**!" Cagalli sneezed.

Lacus looked at her worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'm---**Ah-Choo**! Fine!" Cagalli sniffed. All of the sudden, she felt a coat was over her shoulders. She turned and looked.

…_The disgusting blue freak…I'm wearing his coat…I can't believe it…_

"You'd better wear more or you'll get sick again." Commented Athrun as he walked towards Lacus. Kira was behind Athrun and walked towards Cagalli.

"Hey, Cagalli. You okay?" Kira inquired as he looked at the still sniffing Cagalli who is trying to bring the coat over her shoulders closer. She was indeed feeling cold now. _Well, I have no choice right? I need to keep warm… _thought Cagalli as she continued to bring the coat closer to herself.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." Then Cagalli turned to look at Athrun and Lacus. Athrun kissed Lacus's cheek and greeted her morning. Cagalli quickly turned to look at Kira who is looking down and sadly. Lacus smiled at Athrun sadly as well.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Athrun asked as he noticed Cagalli was glaring at him.

"I'm fine. Athrun, if you don't mind, can you come with me?" Cagalli stood up from her seat and walked towards Athrun, grabbing and pulling his hand and himself to another part of the garden.

"Huh?" Athrun was confused.

Yzak was about to follow as well but Kira commented: "It's okay, Yzak. Athrun is there."

The two, Kira and Lacus looked in Cagalli's direction and smiled.

'Thank you, Cagalli.' Thought the both of them. 'But you'd be careful with that mouth of yours.'

* * *

"Wait a minute! Cagalli!" Athrun shouted as Cagalli continued pulling him more into the garden. There, Cagalli stopped in front of a tall fountain of water. Then she let go off Athrun's hand and walks away from Athrun. She looked at the fountain in silent.

Athrun was puzzled. What had happened to Cagalli? Why did she bring him here? OR! Has she remembered anything from her past life? He continued to stare at her.

"_Athrun_…" Cagalli called.

"Yeah?" replied Athrun as he walked towards her. "And how come when you're saying my name, it sounded so disgusting to you?"

"Because it's really disgusting!" rebuked back Cagalli as she turned to face him. He smiled at her and patted her head.

"Stop doing this! It feels like I'm your dog!" scolded Cagalli as she glared at him.

"Sorry. Bad habit." Athrun quickly withdrew his hand and looked at her.

"Thank you…" Cagalli said softly. Athrun couldn't believe his ear. Cagalli is thanking him.

"Pardon? I didn't catch you." Athrun said, as he acted innocent.

"I said THANK YOU!" Cagalli glared at him. "Well, thanks for thanking care of me while I was sick last night and almost got assassinated."

Athrun's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. He stared at her. Did she just say thank you to him? is this the Cagalli who he had known from the past till now?

"Lacus told you about the assassination?" Athrun questioned her.

Cagalli nodded her head. All Athrun did was sighed and looked at the fountain as well.

"It's okay. You're welcome." Smiled Athrun.

"And I've decided." Cagalli said in determination.

"Hmm?"

"To be the princess."

"Oh…" Athrun said as he continued to look at the fountain. "WHAT!"

"Do you have to scream?" Cagalli raised an eyebrow. Her eardrums almost burst into pieces.

"Princess? You've decided to become the princess of PLANTS!" Athrun inquired.

"Yeah…" Cagalli answered in monotone.

"Why? What? Huh?"

"Cause everyone got into danger last night and it's all my fault. I don't want to see anyone getting hurt or anything, _Athrun._" Said Cagalli as she glared at him. Athrun was too shocked to hear these from Cagalli. He couldn't register anything into his mind.

"Well?" Cagalli asked as Athrun tries to register everything in his mind.

"Well then, I've to prepare the ceremony as quickly as I can and the ball as well." Athrun smiled at her as he tries to prepare all the information in his brain.

"Oh…A BALL! DOES THAT MEAN I HAVE TO WEAR A GOWN!" Cagalli shouted.

"My poor ears…" Athrun said as he rubbed his ears. "And Cagalli, is not really your fault that everyone was in danger last night."

But, too bad. Cagalli was too angry and shouting that she did not hear him at all.

* * *

_**A/N: why did Lacus wanted to snap her fingers? What lies behind those snapping? And WOW! Athrun saved Cagalli? And Cagalli had decided on becoming the princess of PLANTS! what's going to happen? Would Lacus and Kira be together in the end? Would Cagalli fall for Athrun? And what relationship did Athrun and Cagalli had in the past? It's really getting on my nerves. I want to know more! Haha! Who does Athrun like? Would Cagalli be able to return to her world eventually?**_

_**Wow! 15 pages long…OMG! This is my first time writing over 12 pages. Incredible! I've fun writing this chapter! May you have enjoyed it first!**_

_**Who knows? Well…remember to review! MUST REVIEW FOR ALL MY STORIES!**_

_**Hikaru1989**_


	5. A time of Love?

**Chapter 5: Time of love?**

**------------------------ **

"TELL ME AGAIN!" Cagalli screamed as she stood in the middle of 3 standing mirrors while two lady tailors took her measurement to make the best gown for her to the ball. The ball was to commence in two weeks' time and so much of things had to be settled as soon as possible.

"Tell you what, Cagalli?" lacus questioned her as she took a sip from her cup of tea. She was going through the materials and design sample given by the lady tailor.

"Why am I doing this again?" Cagalli said with a control of her anger.

"You promised Athrun to be the princess, Cagalli," lacus said in a calm tone and continued looking through the samples.

"But…it sucks…" Cagalli spoke softly but was heard by Shiho.

It might get worse in the later part…you're meeting the priestess later to confirm the procedures for the ceremony," Shiho explained.

"WHAT?!"Cagalli shouted once again. "I shouldn't had said anything to Athrun,"

It's too late to regret now," a deep voice joined in their conversation.

…_disgusting blue freak…_

"Prince Athrun," Shiho greeted him with a bow.

"Hi, Athrun. How's everything going?"Lacus asked as she stood up from her seat gracefully and greeted Athrun with a short curtsey.

"Everything's fine, lacus."Athrun replied as he placed a kiss on the back of Lacus's hand. "**Kira,** is looking after it at the moment,"

"Our dearest prince Athrun," Cagalli called and glared at him. "**Do you have to emphasis on HIS NAME**?"

"Oh, sorry." Athrun apologized in a tone which would enrage anyone who is angry now. "Did I just say **Kira**?"

Cagalli immediately tried to find something to hit him while Athrun prepared to defense? In any case, they were in their fighting mode, ready to fight!

However…

[Snap!

Without a second, Cagalli couldn't believe her eyes. Athrun was wet…?

Wait a minute! How did he…?

Cagalli turned to looked at the person who had just snapped her fingers. Lacus?

"Athrun…" lacus was smiling real angry about Athrun's behavior. "The princess is currently taking her measurement for the ball, could you actually hold back your teasing on her?"

All Athrun could do was nodded his head and smiled…

"Guess I have to take my leave now…"

"Yes, of course," lacus replied him and Athrun slowly walked to the door and leaved swiftly.

…_A moment of silent…_

"Wow…" Cagalli said in awe. "Did you just use your magic, Lacus?" Lacus was amazing! She could actually do something like that to shut that Athrun's mouth up!

"Yes Cagalli," lacus sighed as she touched the standing mirrors. "I didn't want my prized mirrors to be destroyed,"

Cagalli looked at the mirrors for a moment. It's indeed looking grand. Having the borders pure gold and the design of it was real pretty with the image of flowers around it. It's was then Cagalli understood why lacus wanted to protect it so badly from her bare hands…

**------------------------ **

"Wow!" Kira exclaimed as soon as Athrun came back from where he said he would be. "It's been a while since I seen this…" Kira said as he tried to control his laughter. "You're all wet!"

"Laugh all you want, Yamato!" Athrun glared at him with anger.

"Who in the world would dare with the tone you were giving?" And with that, Kira burst out laughing.

"You're the only one…" Athrun sighed as he used his magic, Wind, to dry himself. It's indeed been a while since he did something that really offended lacus which would land him to his current state. It was all because of his mouth…and Cagalli!!!

Now, not only was he embarrassed in front of shiho, the lady tailors…and on top of it, Cagalli! Oh god! Who knows what the lady tailors would say to their colleagues. And Cagalli…she would sure be using this to tease him! His life seemed so dark, out of the sudden.

Just as Athrun thought about these, Kira had finally stopped his laughter and looked at Athrun.

"Don't think too much, buddy. What had been done had been done…" Kira commented as he pats Athrun on the back. "Your ever highly prince reputation is gone for sure!"

Athrun grew more pissed when he heard kira's last statement. He drew his sword a little…

"Yamato…do you want to be killed?" Athrun said coldly.

All Kira could do was shake his head and smiled weakly when he saw Athrun's action….

"Oh look! They put that decoration wrongly!" Kira shouted. He was trying to change the topic…

But it wasn't working this time…Athrun wasn't listening. Instead, he went nearer to Kira with the sword.

**------------------------ **

"So…how do you want me to react, Kira?" Cagalli held her laughter as she looked at Kira. She was currently having her tea with lacus until Kira came to join them as well.

Seemed like Athrun had quite a load of stress.

On Kira….there was cuts and he looked so shagged. If it wasn't for his sword that he held on his waist, everyone would have thought he was some beggar or victim who had just been robbed. The sword on his waist had a logo on indicating he was a prince.

"Do whatever you want, Cagalli," Kira said tiredly as he sat down on one of the chairs beside Cagalli.

"Muhahahhahahha!"

"Now, Cagalli. You mustn't…do…that…it's so rude…" lacus reprimanded her…or at least she tried to since she couldn't hold her laughter as well.

Kira sighed loudly.

"Now, now…" lacus soon stopped her laughter and made a gesture to Shiho to get Kira a new set of clothes. "Kira, what did you do to him so mad?"

"Never make fun of him ever…especially when he got the sword in his hands," Kira said as he sipped his tea.

"Kira…" Cagalli choked out her words in between her laughter. "How…can I…stop this…laughter?"

Kira glared at her and sighed once more when Cagalli burst out laughing again. Seeing a man with cuts on his shirt everywhere and he glaring on you was really funny.

Shiho soon returned with a new set of clothes for Kira and passed it to him. While he changed in the nearby room, Yzak came forward.

"Miss Lacus, Cagalli. It's about time for you to head to meet the priestess,"

"You're right, Yzak," lacus said as she set her tea back to the saucer. "We almost forgotten all about it,"

Cagalli looked at her in fear.

"Are we really going there?"

"Why, of course, Cagalli," lacus smiled as she stood up and gestured Cagalli to follow her.

"Mind if I joined you ladies?" Kira had finally changed into a new set of clothes, coming towards them.

"Of course, Kira. But do remember that you could only stand outside the temple,"

**------------------------ **

Soon, they were on their way towards the temple. Cagalli and lacus were in the horse carriage. Kira, along with Yzak and Shiho were there too, on their horse, to protect the princess.

"Cagalli, why do you look so afraid of going to meet the priestess?" lacus asked when she noticed Cagalli was mumbling to herself.

"Huh? No, not at all!" Cagalli answered, trying to show her cheerfulness. Lacus worried, touched her forehead.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, lacus," Cagalli said as she moved away from Lacus's touch.

**------------------------ **

_Cagalli's thought_

If I remember correctly, in the manga, the priestess we are going to see is a little scary. She likes young and cute girls. She was always hugging them when she saw one. I got a bad feeling about this…

OMG! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN?

**------------------------ **

"Lacus!"

[Poof!

It happened!

Once lacus, Cagalli and shiho entered the temple where the priestess was, the priestess really headed straight for lacus and hugging her tightly.

"Miri…it's been a while," lacus smiled and slowly moved away. She didn't really like it when another girl comes to hug her out of the sudden.

"That's because you're always so busy. You're a bad girl who doesn't visit me…" Miri pouted and looked sadly at lacus.

All lacus could do was smile weakly and looked at Cagalli who was shocked; standing at her spot, not moving.

"Don't you have Dearka who would come to visit you often?" shiho asked as she saw lacus was sending her SOS.

"Dearka?" Miri looked at Shiho with wide-opened eyes. "That man is very dangerous, girl. The rule of this temple is not to allow man enters, yet he still comes here time again and again. And he would be here clinging to me. The last time I saw him, he dressed as a woman to enter here!" Miri complained. The image of Dearka dressed as a woman slowly appeared in Lacus and Shiho's mind.

Not knowing who Dearka is, Cagalli looked at them confusedly. It seemed like that man must be either an idiot or a man with courage to come into this temple dressing as a woman.

Soon, Cagalli could feel that there's someone looking at her. She turned to see Miri next to her. Miri had weird glares on her…not the normal angry glare…instead…

"You're so cute!" Miri shouted as she hugged Cagalli from the neck. Cagalli's face soon turned from red to green then purple to blue?

Seemed like Miri's hug is a little too much…

"Cagalli!" screamed Lacus when she saw Cagalli's face.

**------------------------ **

"I'm so sorry, princess," apologized Miri as the ladies headed into the temple main room.

Cagalli hid behind Lacus as they headed there. It seemed like Cagalli was scared of Miri already.

"I guess Miri didn't mean it, Cagalli," lacus said as she peeked at Cagalli who still stood behind her, avoiding Miri.

Still Cagalli was scared of Miri. She didn't mean to behave this way…but really…how could you stand walking beside the person who just almost killed you.

"Anyway, we're here," Miri said as they stood outside a huge wooden door.

'Since when did we get here?' Cagalli thought as she looked at the huge wooden door. It was even taller than her…it was much much more taller…

"What's behind the door?" Cagalli asked as she spoke from Lacus's shoulder. She was still hiding and scared of the content behind the door.

"Cagalli, you're about to meet your mother…" explained Miri as she pushed the door open.

"Mother?"

'How did she open the door that easily with a push?' Cagalli looked at her in awe.

There it was…a box was there…

Or was it a coffin?

It was stoned room with a water fountain from the wall dropping to a pond of water…right in front of the fountain, there lies a box…a white silvery box. It looked so beautiful.

Miri walked towards the box and bowed down. She looked as if she was greeting it. Lacus followed suit as well and bowed in front of the box while Shiho stayed outside the room.

"Cagalli," Miri looked at Cagalli gently and smiled. "Please come here…" she gestured Cagalli to follow her towards the dog.

Cagalli nodded her head and followed since lacus also nodded her head and agreed that Cagalli should go over there.

It wasn't just any box…it was a coffin where a lady laid in it. With her long beautiful blue hair, she looked as if she was an angel. She looked at the lady in it…her features were great…she was really beautiful…

"This is your real birth mother, Cagalli," Miri explained as Cagalli continue staring at the lady in there. It seemed like she was really shocked…

"Mother? My real birth mother?" Cagalli questioned Miri and looked confused.

"The mother in your own world back was a normal human. Your father, the king, had remarried after you were born in that world." Explained Miri. "She's the one who had created your soul, not the mother you have in the alternate world."

"She doesn't look like me at all…"

"Of course, Cagalli. You had reborn into the new world, not living here anymore. But you still had her eyes. The determined eyes to do things she wants."

"But why is she here? From what I know from Athrun, she had passed away quite hundreds of years in this world." Cagalli was confused. How her body did stayed so perfect? As if she was just sleeping…

"This is a world of magic, Cagalli. Your father had put a spell on the body to preserve her body and looks," Lacus explained.

Cagalli looked at both Lacus and Miri. It seemed like they were speaking the truth. But what had happened that led her to another world? Instead of staying here?

**------------------------ **

Athrun stood in the garden, looking out to the sea.

'Would Cagalli had known what happened? Would she hate him?' Athrun thought as he looked sadly. His hand dig into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief that had a mini-athrun on it.

**------------------------ **

"_Athrun!" a girl with long blond hair and golden orb called. She was dressed so beautifully in a long white gown. _

"_Cagalli," he smiled back at her._

"_Look! I had sewed this after so long time! And even the teacher praised on me!" Cagalli said proudly as she held up a white handkerchief. On the handkerchief, there was a picture. A mini Athrun?_

_Athrun looked at it with his eyes almost popping out. And smiled when he looked even closer at it. It was real cute and nice._

"_It is good, Cagalli."_

"_I made it just for you!" she smiled back at him._

**------------------------ **_  
_

"_What are you saying, your majesty?" Athrun looked at the king with shocked look._

"_Athrun. Please…take Cagalli away. For the sake of this country…" the king was sick and bedridden. The country was in chaos. War was everywhere._

"_Take her away? But!"_

"_Take her away to a safe place and I'll be there with you soon."_

**------------------------ **_  
_

'Take her to a safe place huh?' Athrun thought to himself. But why had the queen called her back here again?

Why?

Is this his punishment for falling for Lacus? Not fulfilling what the king had ordered him to do?

**------------------------ **

"My mum had called me back here?" Cagalli asked as she and lacus were in the horse carriage, heading back to the castle.

"Apparently yes. She's the only one who had the power to summon another from the other world. Therefore Miri is there to guard her body and spirit. Your mother was a great queen,"

"But why did she do that?"

"There must be something she wanted you to do…Cagalli,"

"Seemed like Cagalli had taken quite a shock…" Kira said as he entered the internal garden that belonged to lacus dearly. "She didn't even came down for dinner,"

Lacus who was enjoying the company of the birds and flower turned and looked. She smiled weakly for him. Her heart was racing. She knew he was the only one who would cause her heart to beat now. Yet…she couldn't go near him…

"The queen sudden call for her was something that we didn't expected as well. All we knew was Miri had sent words to Athrun saying the princess is returning," lacus replied him. "It was the king who had sent orders to Athrun, asking him to take care of the country till it was of time…"

"Does that mean Athrun might return to his original placing soon?" Kira asked.

"I doubt so. He had been taking care of the country for so long. And after all, he's the queen's brother. Cagalli's uncle in a way or two…"

"The queen's brother huh? They didn't have any blood relation as well…" Kira said sadly. The people who used to live in this castle hated Athrun. Athrun had assumed the position of ruling the country that easily despite not having any direct blood relation at all. Athrun didn't mind and took so good care of this country. What would have happened if the position was taken by another? They might not have been such good friends and the country might still be in war.

Lacus looked at Kira sadly.

"Guess I'll take my leave then. It's kind of late already, lacus. Turn in early, Lacus," Kira smiled and started to walk away.

Lacus looked at the back of his. The next moment she knew, she was leaning on the back of Kira.

"Lacus?" Kira called. Shocked he might be. But this mustn't happen. He knew it…

"Kira. Are we going to just friends this way? After what had happened that day?" lacus asked as she continued leaning on him. She shut her eyes…how she wished to stay in the position like this with him forever…

Kira closed his eyes. He knew his answer would hurt both of them…but he didn't want to lose his best friend as well…

"Yes, lacus. We're going to stay the way this way…"

Kira said coldly and pushed her away. He looked at her once more before he turned his back to her and left the garden.

Lacus couldn't do anything. All she could was cry silently as she saw him leaving…

**------------------------ **

"Cagalli?" Athrun knocked on the door. He's now standing in front of her room with a tray of food in his hand again.

Cagalli had again skipped her dinner and stayed in her room since she returned.

"Cagalli?" he called once more. There was no response. Afraid that the people had came back to take her away, he opened her door. He looked around, trying to find her. And there she was, lying in her bed, sleeping.

He smiled to himself.

She's still the same old Cagalli he used to know. Placing the tray on the table nearby, he walked towards her and adjusted her blanket. She was sleeping so soundly.

An image suddenly flashed across his mind. An image that he dreaded…he was holding his sword as Cagalli stood upright, with her eyes closed. Prepared to take in the pain he was giving…

"Cagalli…would you ever forgive me?" he whispered as he ruffed her hair slightly. He leaned in to her and kissed on her forehead. "Would you have loved me again as you used to?"

**------------------------ **

"Is that so? Is that so?" Yuna Roma said as he threw a letter back on his table. It seemed like he had received the invitation to the ceremony which Cagalli would be announced as the princess.

"Although our plan had failed, but it seemed like we could do another…" his servant said as Yuna looked out of his window into the dark blue night sky with a glass of wine on his hand.

"I agree. As long as I could have the princess…Athrun would have no choice but to give the ruling of the country to me willingly… with that, I'll be ruling the country… I'll just have to make princess fall for me…" Yuna smiled evilly. "Or else I'll let **history repeat itself**…"

**------------------------ **

**End of chapter 5**

**------------------------ **

**_A/N: Hello! Am back with this story chapter! Muhahaha! it was quite tough completing this chapter...i practically forgotten what i had planned before for this story and had to dig out all the notes i wrote before..._**

**_sigh..._**

**_anyway, it's because I had received emails from some readers regarding the update of this story so I just figure out...since i have started to update forbidden love already and creating another new story...might as well also try completing this story asap_**

**_This chapter isn't that funny like before...It's more on serious stuffs..._**

**_enjoy! _ ****  
**


End file.
